The Fire-Whisky Accident
by DraconisChantal
Summary: Wiski-Api tidaklah seburuk yang Hermione bayangkan. Karena minuman yang diseludupkan Draco Malfoy, setidaknya Hermione dapat mencicipi rasa bibir Ketua Murid Laki-laki yang manis dan menghanyutkan. I'm suck on summary Oneshoot


The Fire-Whisky Accident

Title : The Fire-Whisky Accident

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

The Fire-Whisky Accident – DraconisChantal

Harry Potter – J.K. Rowling

Oneshoot

-oOo-

Hermione Granger berdiri menjulang tepat di sebelah gerbang Hogwarts. Wajahnya kaku dan pucat—mungkin karena suhu yang begitu rendah. Dia memakai _sweater_ tebal dan syal, ditambah baju berlengan panjang di dalamnya. Topinya dihujani butiran-butiran salju, membuat warna merah-emasnya dinodai dengan bercak putih dimana-mana. Tampaknya, gadis itu sudah bosan setengah mati.

Hari ini ada kunjungan Hogsmead. Hermione terlalu malas untuk ikut ke Hogsmead bersama Harry dan Ron meski kedua sahabatnya sudah merayunya habis-habisan ("Aku baru saja diberi Mom uang dalam jumlah sangaaat banyak. Aku akan membelikan semua yang kau inginkan!", lalu "Ketika awal tahun ajaran, aku mengambil uang banyak di Gringotts—serius, deh, banyak sekali. Tinggal sebutkan apa yang kau mau dan akan kuberikan kepadamu," dan rentetan bujukkan lain yang Hermione hiraukan). Hermione lebih memilih untuk mendekam di dalam kamar Ketua Muridnya yang nyaman, hangat, dan luas. Kemudian, karena merasa bosan, ia memutuskan berjalan keluar Hogwarts untuk menyusul teman-teman lainnya, akan tetapi niatnya diurungkan karena menurut jadwal, seharusnya murid-murid sudah kembali ke dalam Hogwarts. Tapi nyatanya belum ada satupun murid yang datang sedari tadi. Mengingat sikap keras kepala Hermione, gadis itu lebih memilih menunggu di sini—sekalian melakukan razia kalau perlu. Mungkin saja ada anak dungu yang menyusupkan sesuatu seperti Wiski Api maupun obat cinta, dan Hermione tak mau menanggung resiko harus bersusah payah menggeladah barang bawaan murid-murid besok, karena mungkin saja ada murid yang cukup cerdik—dan licik—untuk menyeludukannya ke suatu tempat.

Hermione mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya dengan malas. Kepalanya menoleh ke setiap penjuru yang ia anggap menarik, walaupun tampaknya semua yang ia lihat saat ini tiba-tiba saat ini menjadi begitu menarik karena ia merasa jemu. Kemudian, terdengar suara tawa dan cekikikan—yang biasanya Hermione dengar dari anak gadis bergerombol—ramai yang mendekat. Hermione berdiri tegak, sudah siap untuk menggeladah kantong bawaan serta tas para anak-anak.

Usai memerintahkan semua anak untuk berbaris (Hermione tidak mau mendengar keluhan maupun cibiran seperti "Menyusahkan saja," atau "Untuk apa? Toh, tidak ada anak yang cukup goblok dengan membawa-bawa barang tersebut di dalam kantong."), Hermione mulai mengecek kantong satu persatu yang ia usahakan secepat mungkin karena tak ingin mendengar keluhan para anak manja serta tatapan kagum dari beberapa anak kelas satu yang tampaknya bukan mengagumi dirinya, melainkan pin Ketua Murid yang terpasang di _sweater_nya.

"Hai, Luna," Hermione melemparkan senyum ramah kepada Luna Lovegood yang, seperti biasa, menatap sekitar dengan pandangan melamun. "Menyenangkan di Hogsmead?"

"Tidak, tak ada makhluk asyik yang bisa kutemukan di sana," jawab Luna murung. "Sepertinya mereka takut akan kericuhan dan keramaian."

Hermione tersenyum canggung, tidak tahu harus memberikan respon apa kepada jawaban Luna.

"Kenapa kau tidak ke Hogsmead, Hermione?" Diam-diam, Hermione bersyukur karena Luna segera mengubah jalan membicaraan. Tak ada yang dapat mengerti jalan pikiran Luna kecuali ayahnya dan Harry.

"Malas," ungkap Hermione, setengah berbohong. Hermione tidak benar-benar malas, karena tampaknya kunjungan ke Hogsmead selalu terdengan menggoda dan menggiurkan. Akan tetapi, bagaimanapun juga Hermione lebih memilih untuk menekuni buku pelajarannya karna sebentar lagi akan ada ujian.

Beberapa anak sudah berseru-seru tidak sopan karena percakapan Hermione dengan Luna menghambat antrean yang semakin panjang. Hermione mendelik tak senang kepada kerumunan anak lelaki yang melirik dirinya kesal, namun masih terkekeh seolah-olah Hermione memakai baju seperti Umbridge. Menatap Luna setengah minta maaf karena percakapan terputus, Hermione menyerahkan kembali kantong belanjaan Luna yang dipenuhi jimat dan permen kecil berbentuk cecak.

Hermione memutuskan untuk melakukan pemeriksaan secepat mungkin sehingga hanya dapat melempar senyum kepada beberapa anak yang menyapanya dan mengajak mengobrol. Antrean sudah berkurang setengahnya, namun tampaknya kericuhan malah semakin bertambah alih-alih berkurang. Mungkin karena faktor anak gadis yang kini cekikikan sambil menunjuk beberapa laki-laki, sesekali tertawa keras-keras tanpa sopan santun.

"Hai, Hermione." Hermione tidak akan sadar bahwa kini dia sudah berdiri di depan Ron dan Harry yang tengah nyengir lebar kalau Harry tidak menyapa—atau menegur—nya.

"Oh," balas Hermione canggung. "Hai." Kemudian dia menatap kantong belanjaan keduanya yang hanya berisi beberapa permen dan coklat. "_Tumben_ sekali hanya membeli _segini_."

Ron tampak tersinggung. Tapi ekspresinya berganti dengan wajah sumringah dan ceria. "Aku dan Harry tadi sempat _double-date_, lho," kata lelaki itu seolah Hermione akan cemburu dan iri bila mendengarnya.

"La—lu?" tanya Hermione lamat-lamat. "Dengan siapa?"

"Ginny dan Lavender," kata Harry sebal, berbanding jauh dengan wajah cerah Ron. "Duh, Ron. Bisa-bisanya kau mengajak gadis _itu_ (Hermione menebak bahwa yang dimaksud adalah Lavender Brown karena Harry tidak akan menyebut Ginny dengan 'gadis itu') kencan! Kalau tahu begitu, lebih baik tadi kita pisah meja saja!"

Hermione mengangkat alisnya. "Memangnya ada apa?" Setidaknya, setelah berakhirnya perang dan setelah Voldemort bersatu dengan tanah, hubungannya dan Lavender Brown tidak begitu separah dulu.

"Lavender terus membicarakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengannya. Pada awalnya Ginny membicarakan mengenai Quidditch, dan aku sudah hendak menanggapi dengan semangat. Kemudian, Lavender _malah_ berkata seperti ini, 'Apa, _sih_, enaknya bermain Quidditch? Aku tidak percaya bahwa kau, Gin, mau bermain Quidditch! Kukumu pasti rusak dan menjadi jelek. Ditambah lagi, kemulusan kulitmu tak terjamin. Quidditch tidak baik untuk anak gadis.' Percaya tidak? _Bisa-bisanya_ dia berkata seperti itu sedangkan _aku_ adalah Kapten Quidditch!" kata Harry berapi-api.

Hermione nyengir mendengarnya. Lavender memang selalu memikirkan kecantikannya, kecantikannya, dan kecantikannya _lagi_. Mungkin otaknya memang telah dimodifikasi untuk hal tersebut sehingga dia hanya menyukai topik seputar _make-up_ terbaru, baju teranggun, serta _lipstick_ dengan warna paling merah menyala yang menggoda kaum Adam (Hermione nyaris terbatuk ketika mendengar ini). "Turut sedih."

"Ya sudah, kami ke Asrama sekarang," kata Ron, tak kalah sebal dari Harry karena pacarnya dihina di depannya secara blak-blakkan. "Yuk, Harry. Antrean bertambah panjang dan tampaknya Crabbe yang berdiri di belakang kita tidak mau menunggu."

Hermione kembali sibuk dengan antrean. Dia sudah menyita tujuh botol Wiski Api sekarang (salah satunya dari anak Hufflepuff dengan otak kelewat bodoh). Draco Malfoy sudah berdiri menjulang di depannya, menolak ketika Hermione meminta kantong belanjaannya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Draco mencemooh. "_Aku_, kan, Ketua Murid!"

"Karena _kau_ Ketua Murid," sahut Hermione sebal, "kau sebaiknya memberikan contoh kepada murid-murid lainnya. Mana kantongmu?"

Dengan malas Draco menyerahkan kantongnya, tak ingin berdekat dengan Hermione lebih jauh lagi karena hanya akan menyita waktunya.

Draco menatap Hermione. Kulit kepalanya ditutupi dengan topi, rambutnya yang panjang sebagian terurai dan ditutupi salju di berbagai tempat. Gadis itu sebenarnya tidak kalah menarik dengan gadis berdarah murni di Slytherin kalau saja dia bukanlah kelahiran Muggle. Ayah Draco, Lucius Malfoy, yang mendekam di Azkaban sudah menanam benih pikiran keji kepadanya sejak Draco masih berumur lima tahun. Lucius menekankan bahwa penyihir yang bukan Slytherin adalah penyihir menjijikan yang tak patut disentuh, sedangkan penyihir kelahiran Muggle sama rendahnya dengan para peri-rumah yang bahkan sebaiknya tidak Draco lihat barang sekilas. Sebenarnya, kalau Draco bukanlah seorang Malfoy—apalagi dengan ayah dan kakek seperti Lucius dan Abraxas—, Draco mau-mau saja berteman dengan Hermione dan Ron. Sejak tahun pertama Draco ingin menjalin tali persahabatan dengan Harry, namun ditolak mentah-mentah dengan tidak sopan dan Saint Potter lebih memilih untuk berteman dengan penyihir keturunan Muggle dan Darah-Pengkhianat. Maka karena itu, Draco sudah membenci ketiga kawan norak yang setiap tahunnya membuat Hogwarts heboh dengan masalah yang mereka tuntasi sendiri.

Hermione cantik, sama anggunnya dengan Astoria Greengrass yang pernah dijodohkan dengan Draco, sama pintarnya dengan sang pendiri Ravenclaw, sama liciknya dengan para Slytherin, sama rendah hatinya dengan para Hufflepuff, dan yang pasti, sama beraninya dengan para Gryffindor, asrama gadis itu sendiri.

Kalau saja Hermione bukan kelahiran Muggle, setidaknya seorang gadis berdarah-campuran atau berdarah-murni saja sekalian, Draco pasti sudah jatuh ke dalam pesonanya sekalipun gadis itu ada di asrama Hufflepuff. Draco menghela napas. Dia memang sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona gadis itu.

"Oi, Malfoy. Kau masih ada di bumi, tidak?" Draco terkesiap, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menatap Hermione dengan pandangan datar seperti semula. Hermione mengangkat kantongnya dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya menunjuk ke dalam kantong. Draco nyengir.

Draco tadi sempat membeli tiga botol besar Wiski Api saat di Hogsmead, tidak mengira akan ada razia seperti ini. Tapi, lebih baik ada razia dengan Hermione ketimbang Filch. Bisa-bisa penjaga Hogwarts itu heboh bukan kepalang bila menemukan tiga botol Wiski Api yang dibeli oleh seorang Ketua Murid dan menuntut untuk mencopot gelar Ketua Murid yang disandang oleh Draco.

"Oh, ayolah, Granger," Draco cemberut ketika Hermione menyipitkan mata. "Aku lelah dan butuh hiburan."

"Wiski Api bukanlah cara untuk mencari hiburan."

"Bagimu, tapi bagiku, Wiski Api adalah segalanya."

Hermione memberengut. "Oke," kata gadis itu akhirnya, membuat Draco nyaris melompat dan menyerukan kemenangan. "Tapi aku ambil dua botol ini."

Draco melotot. "Aku beli memakai uangku sendiri!"

"Siapa suruh kau beli banyak-banyak?"

Draco tidak membantah, tapi berlalu dan memandang Hermione sebal seolah berkata, 'Dasar wanita tidak berperasaan'.

-oOo-

Draco sedang duduk di atas lantai Asrama yang terasa hangat ketika suara langkah kaki mendekat terdengar. Salah satu tangannya memegang gelas kecil berisi Wiski Api. Di dekatnya, berdiri beberapa gelas lainnya yang tak terpakai (Draco tidak tahu mengapa dia membawa gelas sebanyak itu) dan botol Wiski Api besar. Dia mendongak, bukan karena penasaran karena ingin melihat ekspresi gadis itu bila melihat Draco tengah berpesta seorang diri. Draco sudah tahu bahwa Hermione-lah yang masuk, akan tetapi dia tetap ingin melihat gadis tersebut.

"Hai," kata Draco riang, suaranya yang terdengar mulai mabuk membuat Hermione mengernyit tidak suka. "Mau coba, Hermione?"

Hermione bergidik ketika lelaki itu pelafalkan namanya, terdengar berbeda dan menghanyutkan. Namun, dia tidak ingin mencicipi minuman dengan kandungan alkohol tersebut. Dia ke Asrama untuk belajar, bukan untuk mabuk-mabukkan bersama seorang lelaki.

"Tidak," kata Hermione sembari mengibaskan tangannya, duduk satu meter lebih jauh dari Draco. Dia mengambil perkamen, tinta, pena bulu, dan beberapa buku yang sudah ia buka sebelumnya. Hermione menunduk, mencelupkan pena bulunya ke dalma tinta dan mulai menulis.

"Yakiiin?" tanya Draco, semakin terdengar tidak beres di telinga Hermione. "Bersenang-senanglah sedikit, Hermione. Lupakan beban duniawi yang memusingkan. Ayolah, coba sedikit saja."

Hermione mengibaskan tangannya, menolak untuk mencoba gelas Wiski Api yang sudah terisi dan disodorkan Draco kepadanya. "Tidak, Malfoy," kata gadis itu keras kepala. "Aku _tidak ingin_ meminum cairan _itu_."

"Enak, kok," kata Draco, membujuk rekan Ketua Muridnya untuk mencicip. "Manis dan terasa sedikit bersoda. Cukup hangat untuk tubuhmu. Suhu di luar sedang dingin, kan?"

Hermione mengerang. Gelas yang diulurkan oleh Draco memang tampak menggoda, apalagi bila Draco yang menawarkannya. "Y—yah.." kata gadis itu ragu, bimbang akan pilihannya. Bisa-bisa tugas Herbologinya terbengkalai begitu saja. "Bagaimana, ya? Aku—"

"Cobalah sedikit, Hermione," kata Draco dengan pandangan yang tak jelas kemana. "Lupakan masalah-masalahmu. Minum sedikit saja dan kau akan merasa lega—" Draco meneguk satu gelas penuh dalam beberapa detik.

Hermione harus mengaku bahwa apa yang dilakukan Draco membuat pendiriannya goyah. _Sepertinya enak_..

"Y—ya sudah," gumam Hermione. _Lupakan masalah-masalahmu_, benak Hermione terus mengulangnya. Memang ada banyak masalah yang menghadang akhir-akhir ini. Dan bila dengan meminum satu gelas Wiski Api dapat membuatnya merasa lebih baik, kenapa tidak? "Mungkin aku akan mencoba—segelas saja."

Draco nyengir, merasa menang. Lelaki itu menyodorkan gelas yang sedari tadi ia maksudkan untuk Hermione. Draco menatap ketika Hermione meneguk isi gelas itu perlahan-lahan. Cara Hermione menjilat bibirnya setelah minum nyaris membuat Draco tak dapat menahan diri, apalagi dengan keadaan setengah sadar seperti ini.

Draco menuang Wiski Api untuk Hermione lagi, yang langsung Hermione habiskan.

Mereka sudah meminum tiga gelas, kemudian empat, lima, enam, lalu tujuh.. dan mereka mulai melupakan jumlah gelas.

Hermione merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing, namun ada sensasi di dalam minumannya yang membuat dirinya tak dapat berhenti mencoba. Kemudian, pandangannya menjadi sedikit kabur.. tampaknya akal sehatnya mulai tidak bekerja dengan baik.

"Kau cukup tampan dan menggoda, Draco—"

"—aku tahu, _love_.. Ah, pernahkah seseorang memuji betapa seksinya dirimu?"

—Hermione tidak mengingat apapun, kecuali ketika sesuatu yang basah dan memaksa menyentuh bibirnya, membawanya jauh dari realita.

-oOo-

Hermione bangun dengan kepala berat dan mata yang menolak untuk terbuka. Begitu ia membuka mata, hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah bahwa dia tertidur di atas pangkuan Draco Malfoy.

_Di atas pangkuan Draco Malfoy_.

Hermione tidak terkejut. Ini pastilah hanya mimpi, mimpi yang terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan. Tapi, entah mengapa, rasanya hal ini terlalu nyata untuk disebut mimpi. Dia dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuh Draco yang menjalar di tubuhnya karena keduanya bersentuhan. Hermione menatap pakaiannya. _Sweater _dan syalnya berada di dekat perapian (Syukurlah keduanya tidak masuk ke dalam perapian). Tapi baju lengan panjangnya masih terpasang dengan rapi, celana _jeans_nya juga masih berada di mana seharusnya dia berada.

Hermione mengerjapkan matanya kembali. Kemudian dia terbelalak dan duduk tegak.

Tidak, ini bukan mimpi. Jelas ini adalah realita yang tak bisa keduanya hindari.

_Baiklah, Hermione_, gumam Hermione pada dirinya sendiri. _Ingat apa yang aku dan Malfoy lakukan kemarin.._

Hermione ingin mengerjakan tugas, lalu Draco membujuk Hermione untuk mencicipi Wiski Api, lalu.. lalu Hermione meminumnya.. dan—oh, tidak.

Draco mengerang, membuat jantung Hermione berdebar lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Napas Hermione yang sudah ia atur senormal mungkin kini memburu, tak peduli sekeras apapun Hermione berusaha untuk berhenti bernapas dengan kecepatan yang melampaui normal tersebut.

"Pagi, Granger," kata Draco dengan—ini pasti tanda kiamat—senyuman ramah.

"Kau—kau!" seru Hermione berang. "Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku semalam?"

Draco mengangkat alis. "Aku semalam, kan, mabuk. Jadi tidak benar-benar dapat mengendalikan diriku—"

"Kau merebut ciumanku seenaknya?" Hermione melotot, tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin Hermione membiarkan Draco mengecupnya! Pasti Draco memaksa!

"Oh, ya," kata Draco, terkekeh seolah kejadian yang keduanya bicarakan sangat lucu. "Kau tidak buruk-buruk juga rupanya."

Hermione menahan napasnya. Wajahnya sudah semerah rambut para Weasley sekarang. Dia menggeram. "Seenaknya saja! Tidak sopan!"

"Kau yang menuntut, _lho_, Granger," kata Draco enggan. Lelaki itu kini bergeser mendekati Hermione, menutup jarak keduanya. "Bukan aku."

"Kau yang membujukku untuk meminum minuman—minuman sialan itu!" Hermione merasa pipinya terasa panas ketika Draco memiringkan wajah, menatap Hermione seolah ada yang salah dengan wajahnya. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu, kau benar-benar—benar-benar—"

"—benar-benar apa?" tanya Draco, nyengir. "Kau tahu, kau memujiku tampan dan menggoda semalam.."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengingatnya—" Hermione terhenti. Matanya memicing ke arah Draco dengan amarah yang bergejolak. "Kau tidak sepenuhnya mabuk! Kau masih sadar, ya kan?"

Draco mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, menimbulkan kerutan kecil di keningnya. "—hm.. bagaimana, ya?" kata lelaki itu perlahan-lahan. "Aku memang mabuk, tapi aku masih sadar ketika aku menciummu—"

"—berhenti," Hermione menatap Draco dengan pandangan ngeri. "Jangan lanjutkan—"

"_'Kau cukup tampan dan menggoda, Draco._'" Draco menirukan cara pengucapan Hermione dengan benar-benar baik, persis.

Hermione menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan. Dia ingin memejamkan matanya dan kemudian bangun ke kenyataan sebenarnya, dimana seharusnya dia berada di atas kasur dan sudah mengerjakan tugas Herbologi. Wajahnya berkedut karena merasa terganggu ketika Draco menatapnya semakin dekat.

_Dia hanya menggodaku dan semua itu tidak benar-benar terjadi_, benak Hermione meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

_Tapi semua hal itu terjadi. Dan kau cukup menikmatinya_, suara lain terdengar, bergaung di dalam otaknya.

_Diam kau, sialan_.

"Semua benar-benar terjadi, _lho_, Hermione," kata Draco seolah dapat membaca pikiran. "Jangan mengelak dari kenyataan."

"Aku tidak mengelak!" bantah Hermione mati-matian. Kedua tangannya masih menutupi telinganya. "J—jangan mendekat!"

"Kau menikmatinya, kan?" Draco kini melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Hermione semakin gugup;berbisik intens dengan nada rendah tepat di depan wajah Hermione.

Napas _mint_nya membuat Hermione tak berkutik, suara rendahnya membekukan tulang Hermione sehingga gadis itu terpaku di tempatnya. "Tidak," bantah Hermione, terdengar ragu dan bimbang. _Dia memang menikmatinya, dia ingat persis ketika sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyentuh permukaan bibirnya, melumatnya—dan.._ Hermione menggeleng keras. "Aku tidak menikmatinya." Dia menendang seluruh fantasi konyol mengenainya dan Draco.

"_Kau menikmatinya_," ulang Draco penuh penekanan.

Hermione menelan ludah. Jarak antaranya dan Draco terlalu dekat.

"Kita ini rival," ingat Hermione kepada Draco, memaksa agar suaranya terdengar lantang dan tidak bergetar. Dia terdengar seperti seorang pengecut sekarang. Dia merasa gugup hanya karena berada begitu dekat dengan Draco, padahal dulu Hermione, Harry, dan Ron melawan Voldemort tanpa gentar. _Draco tidak boleh membuatnya takut_, tekan Hermone pada dirinya sendiri. "Selama tujuh tahun ini kita bermusuhan—"

"Sejak tahun ketujuh, kau secara resmi mengatakan bahwa tak ada lagi julukan 'Ferret' dan 'Mudblood', yang artinya kita kini adalah _teman_."

Tapi ada sesuatu di dalam Draco yang menuntut bahwa hubungan keduanya lebih dari teman..

Draco tak dapat membantah kenyataan itu. Dirinya memang menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih, berharap lebih jauh, tak peduli pada realita yang menyakitkan.

"Tapi—" Hermione mendesah. "Oke, kau menang."

Draco nyengir lebar. Dia menarik napas panjang, menghirup aroma _vanilla musk_ yang memabukkan, menariknya menjauh dari dunia yang kejam. Persetan dengan ayahnya dan tradisi keluarga Malfoy. Draco hanya menginginkan Hermione, dan Draco _selalu_ mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan. "Jadi—" Draco meyakinkan dirinya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "—apa hubungan kita sekarang?"

Mata Hermione bermain-main ke segala arah. Tampaknya segalanya di dalam Asrama terasa lebih menarik ketimbang sebelumnya. Dia hanya tak ingin menatap mata abu-abu yang menghipnotis tersebut. Lebih baik ia melihat mata basilisk ketimbang melihat mata Draco.

"Teman—?" kata Hermione, terdengar pasti. Namun batin Hermione menuntut hubungan yang lebih dari teman. Dia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih. "Atau—"

Draco tertawa. "Atau apa, eh?"

"Tidak," balas Hermione cepat. Tapi ia kembali mendesah, pertanda dia menyerah akan perdebatan yang tak mungkin dimenangkan olehnya bila keadaannya seperti ini, begitu mendesak. "Tidak jadi."

"Kekasih?"

Hermione mengerjapkan matanya. Tidak mungkin Draco mengucapkan kata itu dengan begitu lancar. Wajah Hermione semakin bersemu sekarang. "Apa?"

"Apakah hubungan kita lebih dari teman—kita menjadi pasangan Valentine dan menjadi _King and Queen_ ketika pesta Halloween. Menurutmu apa hubungan kita masih disebut teman?"

"A—aku tidak mengerti, Malfoy."

"Kita kekasih, kan?" tanya Draco sekali lagi, memberi penekanan ke setiap suku kata. "Kalau begitu—kau tidak bisa memanggilku 'Malfoy', karena kau akan menjadi seorang Malfoy di masa yang akan datang."

Hermione tersenyum. Sebelum dia sempat menjawab, Hermione tahu bahwa pemuda itu kembali mengecupnya, membiarkannya terhanyut ke dalam fantasi masing-masing.

"Wiski-Api tampaknya tidak begitu buruk," kata Hermione di sela ciuman, mengambil napas panjang.

"Oh, ya," jawab Draco. "Ya. Kalau dampaknya seperti ini, Wiski-Api takkan menjadi seburuk yang kau sangka. Bukankah begitu?"

Wajah Hermione merona, dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Draco singkat. "Aku rasa kita telat kelas Herbologi."

Tampaknya Draco tidak peduli dengan kelas lainnya, sekalipun kelas Ramuan. "Apa kau ingin Wiski-Api lagi, Hermione?"

"Tentu saja, Draco."

-oOo-

A/N : FF APAAN INI *tampang depressed* *mendekam di pojokan*

Pfft.. sudah dilakukan sebaik mungkin biar gak jadi multichapter. Trims sebanyak-banyaknya untuk beatrixmalf (iyabukanya?), penulis 25 Facts About Us, yang jadi inspirasi utama cerita ini. Anyway, Taruhan? dan It's Just A Date, Draco! baru saja di _update_.

FF ini pendek, saya tau :| Ngerjainnya Cuma 3 jem gitu. Padahal, besok UAS PKn, malah nulis FF ini hehe

Silahkan di tekan tombol review di bawah, dan ungkapkan komentar kalian tentang Fiction ini.

Tangerang, 18th March 2013

_Love, _

_Chantal_


End file.
